She will be loved
by PrettylittleGleek0406
Summary: Song Fic. One shot about how Emily feels about Hanna after her break-up with Caleb. Slight Emily/Hanna. READ and REVIEW BTW. Sorry about the typo where I mentioned softly twice.


**She will be loved**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars or the song.**

**And btw. This is my first time writing a PLL story, so cut me some slack. :D**

**Emily's POV**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen__  
><em>_She had some trouble with herself__  
><em>_He was always there to help her__  
><em>_She always belonged to someone else_

Hanna was perfect, she was beautiful and kind. How dare Caleb leave her heartbroken! I swear, if he ever comes back, I'm gonna kill him. Shit. I wish she could see how much I care for her but I know her heart's always gonna belong to someone else. There's no way she's gonna feel the same way.

_I drove for miles and miles__  
><em>_And wound up at your door__  
><em>_I've had you so many times but somehow__  
><em>_I want more_

I drove to Hanna's house and knocked on the door. Her mom answered it.

"Oh hi Emily!" She greeted with a smile.

"Hi Ms. Marin, Uhm is Hanna home?" I asked worried sick about my friend. _Friend, wow that's an understatement, I've always had feelings for her. I really love it when we're alone together. But sometimes, I wish that we could be more than friends._

"Yes, she's upstairs. Come up there if you want" She said while letting me in

"Thanks" I replied while rushing up the stairs

_I don't mind spending everyday__  
><em>_Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
><em>_Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
><em>_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
><em>_And she will be loved__  
><em>_She will be loved_

"Hanna?" I asked while softly knocking softly. She opened her door. Revealing her figure. Her hair was a mess, her mascara was running down her face and her eyes were blood shot from all the crying. She didn't say a word instead she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me while sobbing on my chest.

"Shh. Don't cry, it's ok" I tried my best to comfort her and stopping my own tears to flow. I hated seeing her like this. She should be happy and smiling right now.

"It hurts so much" She croaked

"Come on, let's talk about this inside" I said while pulling away and grabbing her hand and entered her room.

_Tap on my window knock on my door__  
><em>_I want to make you feel beautiful__  
><em>_I know I tend to get insecure__  
><em>_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies__  
><em>_It's compromise that moves us along__  
><em>_My heart is full and my door's always open__  
><em>_You can come anytime you want_

We sat on her bed and faced each other. I intertwined our fingers and squeezed her hand a little. She was still crying and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry; Life has its ups and downs but it's what makes life interesting and remember I'll always be here for you. I will NEVER ever leave you alone" I assured her. And smiled at her sympathetically

"And besides, It's Caleb's loss, I mean who wouldn't wanna be with the most beautiful girl in the world who I may add has a kick ass personality" I added meaning every word I said

Hanna wiped her tears away and giggled.

"You know, We look like something from a soap opera" She joked finally smiling. _Man. She's so beautiful when she's happy. She has amazing eyes, and those lips... OH GOD. Wait. I can't be feeling like this. NO NO NO. She just treats you like a friend so no thoughts like that. EVER AGAIN_

We laughed  
>"Hey Em, Thanks for everything and for being with me every time I have a problem" She said looking at me<p>

"Hey! What are friends for?" I said. _Friends, It hurts to think that we're only that. _She smiled and hugged me tight.

"I love you Em"

"I love you too Hanna" _More than you'll ever know_

"Hey, How do I look right now?" She asked me

"You look... Scary! Joke" I said

"Hey!" She said while pouting. _GOD she's cute. _I smiled to myself

"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked while leaning in to see my face

"Uhm. That's Ahm. NOTHING, Nothing" I stuttered. _Damn, she's so close I can feel her breath. _Shit. I think I'm blushing

"Really? Well, okay" she eyed me curiously but decided not to press on the subject. She stood up and went to look at herself on the mirror

"Damn. I look like a mess" She said when she saw how she looked. _A dirty hot mess_.

"Yeah, you do look like a mess" I said while chuckling

"You didn't have to agree you know?" She said

"I know. Haha" I replied. She fixed herself and turned to face me

"How about now? How do I look?" She asked all freshened up and beautiful as always while smiling like there's no tomorrow

"You look beautiful" I replied. She smiled at me. _No matter what. I swear. SHE will always be loved. Whether she feels the same way or not. I will love her to the end_

**SO? What do you guys think? Thanks for reading! Kindly review! :D**


End file.
